Give Me Strength
by InfinitiAndBeyond
Summary: Kate Beckett never thought she'd see this day, never thought this would happen to her. But when reality hit, and she realized it was true, she had no idea what to do next.
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett never thought she'd see this day, never thought this would happen to her. But when reality hit, and she realized it was true, she had no idea what to do next.

It seems like such a minuscule thing to some people, but to Beckett it's like a tsunami in her mind. Is she happy? Yes. Is she scared? Very. But really, she is overjoyed. Her and Castle created a life together, though yet to be born. This small miracle growing in her womb was a product of true love, and a promise of eternal happiness.

How does she tell Castle? She's never dealt with this type of situation - it's like being dropped off in a foreign land, where you don't know a single word of the native language. Kate is a strong person though, and she will do this. As soon as Castle get's home, she'll sit him down and tell him.

-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-

"Beckett, where are you? I'm home." She hears Castle call to her as he walks in the door, promptly at 4 o'clock.

It's time, and she's so scared. What if he isn't happy, or what if he doesn't want another child? There's no time to think about that. If she's going to do it, the time is now.

"I'm here." She replies from her spot in the bedroom.

When he walks in, he immediately notices something's wrong.

"Beckett? Are yo-"

"I'm pregnant, Castle." She cuts him off.

He doesn't say anything. Not for a long time. She can see the emotions pass through his face - shock, confusion, disbelief, and so much more, just in that split second. To her, he doesn't seem happy, and that causes the first tear to escape from her eyes. He immediately notices the tear, and wipes it away with his thumb.

"Why are you crying? This is a happy moment Beckett!" He whispers in her ear, while rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"You're happy?" A ghost of a smile appears on her face, and she almost can't contain the joy she's feeling in that moment.

"Of course I'm happy. We made a baby! We made a little boy or girl, you and me, together."

She kissed him then, a soft and passionate kiss to express her feelings.

"How far along are you?" He asks after, a huge grin on his face.

"When I went to the doctors today, she said around six weeks." She laughed at how normal she sounded.

All they do for a while is lie in each others arms, contemplating a happy future together with their unborn child.

"It's you and me, Beckett. Always."

-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-

**This is for Ris, because she wanted a happy pregnant Beckett fic, and I love her. Worry not, there will be more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

_3 months later -_

At 18 weeks, Kate's baby bump was starting to show. She still went to work everyday, but mostly only did paperwork. Castle was very clear saying that he didn't want her, or the baby, getting hurt. Maybe he was being a little overprotective, but it gave Beckett a sense of safety, seeing how much he loved her and cared about her.

Today was different though - her and Castle were in the car, on their way to the clinic. She was practically jumping out of her seat in excitement, because today they were going to find out if they were having a little boy or a little girl. She knew Castle wanted another little girl, but Beckett was fine with either, as she would love the little bundle of joy just the same.

"Kate, you need to calm down a bit." Castle remarked with a smile chuckle, as he glanced over to his girlfriend.

The only response he got was a playful punch in the arm. Deep down, he was as excited as she was, maybe even more if that was possible.

-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx

"Mr Castle? Ms Beckett?" A older blonde woman asked as she peeked into the room where the couple was silently waiting for the doctor to come in. Seeing them both nod, she entered the room and held out a hand, "I'm Dr Kendall, I'll be giving the ultrasound today. Are you looking to find out the gender as well?"

They nodded, a smile appearing on both of their faces.

"Ok! Have you had any morning sickness or spotting?"

"None, thankfully." Kate spoke up quickly.

"That's fantastic. Just a warning, this will be a little cold at first."

Prepared, Kate nodded, though she let out a little gasp when the gel came in contact with her stomach.

"Everything looks perfectly healthy so fa - Oh..." The doctor cut herself off.

"What is it? Dr Kendall! Is something wrong?!"

"Were you aware that you were awaiting twins, Ms Beckett?"

"Twins..?" Kate managed to stutter.

"Yes, you've got two healthy babies growing inside of you, congratulations Mr Castle, Ms Beckett!"

"Can we know the genders?" A stunned Castle asked.

"It looks like one boy and one girl."

Kate burst into tears in that moment, so overwhelmed with happiness. Castle did the same not long after, hugging his girlfriend and kissing the top of her head.

"Two babies, Beckett. Two!" He whispered after the doctor left.

"This is the happiest moment of my life. I love you so much, Rick."

-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx

_AN - I wrote this really quickly at school today, because if I didn't I would probably lose interest in the story. Anyhow, hope you like it! Reviews are what fuel me (; More to come, btw!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me this long to update! I was on vacation all last week, so I didn't get to write this until Sunday! I hope you like it! I write really short chapters because I'm cool like that and I get bored after awhile ok. P.S. this is for Nen & Becca because of a conversation that they were having today ~**

_3 months later -_

Being seven and a half months pregnant with twins was proving to be more difficult then expected. Normally, Kate would do everything in the wee hours of the morning after coming home late from work, but Castle wouldn't even let her go to the precinct anymore.

"You two better thank me when your old enough." Kate muttered to her bloated stomach as she sat on the couch, doing nothing.

A welcome distraction came when her cellphone buzzed beside her. Snatching it up quickly, she accepted the call from an unknown number, "Beckett."

"Kate? Good I thought you'd be sleeping." An exhausted sounding Castle said from the other end of the line.

"Castle, why aren't you calling from your cellphone? What's wrong?" Beckett was worried, knowing Castle, he'd probably ended up in a sticky situation.

"Oh I lost my cellphone this morning, but I still wanted to go buy the furniture for the twins. What do you think about cherry coloured wood?"

"Castle," Kate laughed, letting out an exasperated sigh, "I thought we had decided on dark mahogany!"

"Oh yeah, that's what it was... Well anyways, do you want all the furniture in that shade?"

"Yes Castle, I want every single piece in dark mahogany. Don't forget that and get some white desks or something."

"Don't worry Kate, I'll be fine. Anything else?"

"Castle just get home soon, I'm tired. And I miss you." Kate tiredly said.

"I'll be home as soon as I can, don't worry. I miss you too, Beckett." He almost never used her last name anymore, so hearing him say it right now soothed her, and she knew he stood by his word when he used it.

-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-

They sat in the bath together, longer than necessary. His hands were on her stomach as he felt the babies kick, and he placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"These are miniature versions of us, in there." Castle whispered into her ear.

"I love them already, if that's even possible." She whispered back. The water they were sitting in was long since cold, but that didn't matter - they were relaxing together after a long day apart.

"You're going to be a great mother, Beckett."

All she could do of that statement was turn her head and kiss him full on the lips. She'd never been happier than this, and he'd never been either.


	4. Chapter 4

33 weeks in -

"Castle? Castle, you awake?" She whispered to the sleeping figure beside her, who didn't reply. She gave him a soft punch on the arm which jolted him awake.

"Hmm, Beckett? Wait is it time oh my god it's time isn't it come on let's go I'm ready!" Castle yelled as he jumped out of bed.

"No Castle it isn't time, calm down. I really want ice cream... And pickles. Do you think you could run to the store and get me some?" Kate whispered sweetly.

"I hope you know it's 3am, and I have no intention of getting out of this bed and walking to the store." Castle grunted.

"Please! For me?!" Beckett gave him her best puppy dog face, that she knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine, but you owe me."

Beckett lay back down, a content smile plastered on her face.

-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-x Xx-xXx-

35 weeks in -

"You aren't even a cop, why do you still come to the precinct if I'm not here most of the time?" Kate asked from her spot on the couch, across the room from where Castle was sitting.

"You know, they still request my assistance on cases, Beckett." He remarked with a wink.

"Stop being a smart ass and come sit beside me, I'm tired."

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Castle."

"I told you, I'm keeping my name, as much as you try to convince me otherwise." She rolled her eyes at him and laid her head on his shoulder, playing with the large engagement ring on her left hand.

Before they knew it, both of them were asleep on the couch, Kate curled up into Castle's chest as his arms surrounded her, seemingly protecting her in her sleep.

Captain Gates couldn't help but feel moved as she saw the exhausted couple sleeping peacefully on the couch; as much as she was against coworkers in relationships, she couldn't object to the sight in front of her. Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett were indeed perfect for each other, she remarked with a smile on her face.

Slowly approaching them with a blanket she had quickly grabbed from her office, and laid it on the two.

"That will be one perfect family." She couldn't help but whisper to herself as she walked away.

**A.N. ok yes I know I suck at updating and writing long chapters and just writing in general but it's just cute. These ideas are again from Nen and Becca. Reviews are cool with me, btw!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry this took me so long, but life has been a little crazy, and I forgot about this story. This may be the last chapter, or it may not be. _IF_ there are any more chapters, they will just be glimpses in the future. Here goes nothing!

**40 Weeks** –

It's 1:17 a.m. when her water breaks. She wasn't really expecting it to make her panic so much, but it did, and her voice couldn't help but be shaky as she woke up Castle.

"Castle. Castle! I think it's time." She whispers in his ear, causing him to jump up, startled, and look her over once, making sure she's ok.

"Ok… Ok! I'll get the back, and pull up the car. Wait for me here, and _don't_ move, I don't want you to hurt yourself." He says, a little dazed.

Beckett giggles quietly as he leaves the room, "God Castle, it's like this is your first kid. You weren't like this with Alexis, were you?"

"I think I was worse!" she can hear him call as he runs out of the apartment.

-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-x Xx-xXx-

"C'mon Kate, push! You can do it Baby, you can do it." Castle manages to say as one of his hands is being death gripped by Beckett's, and the other is smoothing back hair from her forehead.

"We are never having sex again Castle, _never again._" She yells at him as another contraction hits her, causing a scream of pain to escape her lips.

"One more push Kate, you're doing great. The first baby is almost here. Just one more push." The doctor encourages her, and Kate gives one final push before a shrill scream fills the room.

"It's a boy, one healthy baby boy!" One of the nurses calls over to the couple, Castle's face showing sheer joy, while Beckett's is concentrated and focused, trying to get through another contraction.

"Hear that Kate? A boy, a healthy little boy. Mason Derek Castle." He says triumphantly as he receives the little blue-wrapped bundle in his arms. They had decided on names only a few days earlier, and Mason really suited the little man.

Several minutes later, and one final push, Hazel Nikki Castle is born. Beckett, holding her newborn daughter, looks the happiest she's ever been, as does Castle, sitting on a chair beside the bed with Mason in his arms. One healthy little boy, and one healthy little girl, in their parents' loving arms.

-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-x Xx-xXx-

Guests filter in through the day. The first, Ryan and Jenny with their daughter, Summer, arrive in the early morning with balloons and smiles. Six month old Summer is captivated by the two little creatures in the cribs, and cries when her parents say their goodbyes to their friends and take her home.

Next is Martha, Jim and Alexis, who bring two giant pink and blue stuffed bears, and coo over the babies for almost two hours – though, they don't mind the attention as they're asleep most of the time. Castle and Beckett look on from the side, smiles plastered on their faces.

Esposito and Lanie come last, from their ultrasound appointment two floors above them. Lanie found out she was pregnant six months ago, and neither Castle nor Beckett have ever seen her or Esposito happier. Based on how they are with Mason and Hazel, they'll make the best parents.

When everyone finally leaves, and the new family is left alone, Beckett can't help but notice how Hazel has her father's eyes and forehead and that she's surely going to be a heartbreaker. Castle loves Mason's button nose, and the fact that he looks just like his mother. He's going to be good at protecting his sister.

They're going to be happy together, the four of them. And even though Beckett regretted this a few hours ago when she was in labor, she can't imagine her life any differently now. These two babies will have their parents wrapped around their fingers for sure.


End file.
